


Silver lining

by Dylan_m



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: Percival is stranded after a shipwrek. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine are going to take advantage of the situation.





	Silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



[ ](https://abload.de/img/wh-01pissb.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Mermen are possibily my favourite creatures and I was happy I got the chance to draw this prompt ✨
> 
> Drawing a foursome was a challange, but I am very satisfied! I hope you like it and that at least the hotness will make you forgive my mistakes ;)


End file.
